A Night of Passion
by Gojira Destructicus
Summary: A little Konata/Kagami smut for the people! Written at the request of agent-to-the-rescue.


**Author's Note:**** Surprise! I'm not dead! Only incredibly busy. But now that school's gone for good, it's given me some more time to get some writing done! This is a little smut fic written at the request of agent-to-the-rescue. I decided to upload it for all of you as a Christmas gift! As for status on The Alternative of Haruhi Suzumiya, the next chapter has been significantly delayed by aforementioned school obligations. The good news is I have the major points of the story planned out, including the end. The bad news is I'm still trying to figure out what goes in between...but fear not! I don't intend to give up on that story! I just need to figure out where to take it next. So until then, please remain patient as you so kindly have for the past few months. Also, enjoy this sexy love story. I've got more stories planned in future, so keep an eye out!**

**A Night of Passion**

**A Lucky Star yuri featuring Konata and Kagami.**

It was still hard for Kagami to believe this wasn't all an elaborate dream, but the fact she'd been Konata's lover for several weeks now was proof enough that this was all too real. The blue-haired, passionate otaku she had admired for so long was finally hers. However, Kagami was still nervous; she was no stranger to kissing after several weeks and had built up the courage to finally bare her delicate breasts for Konata to 'service', but now her precious love was proposing they pass the final barrier-as the otaku herself had bluntly put it, she wanted to see 'Kagamin's beautiful, untouched folds'. Needless to say, this caused the Hiiragi twin to blush quite heavily.

Now, the time had come for both girls' deepest wishes to be fulfilled. Konata had set the scene; they had her house all to themselves. The otaku's cousin, Yutaka, was staying over at her friend Minami's home and her father Sojiro had other plans. Led to her love's room, Kagami now beheld her girlfriend as she lay suggestively on her bed, shirt removed, exposing her small breasts, and beckoning with a finger to approach. With her heart hammering away within her chest and immense heat building in her cheeks and nethers, the taller girl approached, shy but smiling.

"Nervous, Kagamin?" inquired Konata, her signature cat-like smile crossing her face. "You've gone quite red in the face." Despite the calm, seductive tone to Konata's voice, the otaku herself was blushing profusely. Her anticipation of what was to come had already dampened the otaku's panties significantly.

"Well…to be honest…" started Kagami. This was incredibly awkward, even if they had been romantically involved for quite some time. Kagami wondered if it was too soon to jump this far, but her heart's relentless pounding and intense feelings toward Konata drove her on. "Yeah, I'm kinda nervous. I…never really lavished all that much attention on my…you know."

"Then come on over," purred Konata, rising slightly from her bed to take Kagami's hand and guide her to sit by her love. "I'll get us started." Clasping her girlfriend's face in her hands, the short-statured angel brought her mouth to meet her lover's. Kagami was quick to return the kiss, the bliss of the moment providing a good outlet for the intense feelings burning within her. It helped her to relax, take the edge off her nervous view and just enjoy the intimacy between her and Konata.

To Konata's surprise, it was Kagami that deepened the kiss, probing her tongue into the otaku's mouth. Konata was more than happy to oblige, granting her girlfriend the access she desired and being rewarded with a path for own tongue. Both girls moaned in pleasure as they caressed each other's oral cavities, taking in the sweet taste of one another.

As the two girls descended onto the bed in an embrace, Konata decided it was her turn to take the initiative. Her delicate hands began to tug at the bottom of Kagami's shirt, raising it up towards her head. The taller girl did not resist this action, rising up with Konata and raising her arms above her head to allow the otaku to pull the shirt free from Kagami's body. All that remained was the bra. Wrapping her arms around Kagami and engaging her in a deep kiss, the blue-haired girl began to uncouple the straps behind her beloved. She only broke the kiss after her success…before subsequently engulfing Kagami's left nipple with her mouth. This caught the taller girl by surprise, illustrated by the sudden, sharp breath she took. Quietly, she moaned in pleasure as her lover's tongue teased her nipple, feeling it begin to erect. The otaku's other hand was busy massaging the right breast. As Konata moved her mouth (and hands) from one nipple to the other, her own were registering pleasurable sensations. The shorter girl began to moan herself as Kagami's hands tweaked her small breasts, causing the otaku to smile inwardly.

Kagami could feel the building arousal as her gateway shivered in ecstasy at the slightest touch. The tight panty fabric was fuelling her sexual desire. It was too much for her to endure-she needed Konata to release her. To get her lover's attention, Kagami raised Konata's head from her breast and kissed her deeply. She held the blue-haired girl tightly, savouring the taste of her girlfriend before releasing her.

"What is it, Kagami?" asked Konata, confused and slightly concerned. Her old friend turned lover had gripped her unusually tightly. While Konata was willing to chalk this off to 'the heat of the moment', the panting figure before her made Konata consider whether she was forcing this too early…

"Konata…" breathed Kagami. Her hand went down towards her panties and Konata watched intently as her beloved began to gently rub the damp patch between her legs. "Konata, I'm ready. I want you to touch me. I NEED you to! The sensations are starting to drive me crazy…" Kagami's point was further illustrated as her hand increased its rubbing pace. "Please, Konata! Take me all the way…"

Konata sat silent for a few seconds. She was dumbfounded by the effect she'd had on Kagami. Then Konata gave her girlfriend a warm smile and a small kiss. "Don't worry, Kagamin," she whispered into her love's ear. "I'll take you there. Just relax and enjoy." The otaku then looked down at her target: Kagami's panties. Gripping the sides, Konata slid them off and gasped in awe at the sight which awaited her. Kagami's exposed entrance, glistening with the fluids that saturated it, bared itself to her. Konata ran a careful finger along the pink folds, sending a jolt up her girlfriend's spine.

"It's beautiful…" gasped Konata. Without even another word, Konata brought her head down between Kagami's legs, the latter of whom was paralysed with both anticipation and arousal. She let out a mild squeak as Konata's lips delivered a kiss to her womanhood, earning a shudder from the lavender-haired beauty. The otaku got a shaky breath as she licked up and down her doorway slowly.

"Ko-Konata…" pleaded Kagami. The desire present in her love's voice reminded Konata of her reason to be between the legs of another girl-bring her to climax. Using her fingers to spread open Kagami's entrance, Konata let go of any restraint and thrust her tongue in, hungrily drinking all of Kagami's sweet nectar. Not only could she hear the ecstatic cries of her girlfriend, she could feel it too; the sudden stiffening of her body as the tongue went in, followed by her hips bucking towards Konata's face.

Kagami quickly became lost in a sea of overwhelming sensation. Each thrust of her hips was rewarded by Konata probing her tongue ever deeper, seeking to explore the farthest depths of her love. Finally, Kagami could hold on no longer-a large wave of pleasure rushed through her as she reached orgasm. And then, she was in a blissful state as her entire body relaxed, her womanhood convulsing as it squirted her essence on Konata's face. Kagami let out a long exhale, feeling immensely satisfied. Yet as Konata finished lapping up the last drops of her nectar, there was still a desire in Kagami.

After regaining her energy from her first climax, Kagami quickly brought Konata's head up to hers and kissed her, licking her own sexual fluids from her lover's face and tasting herself. Then, abruptly, she pushed Konata down onto the bed, gripping her panties while looking at her lovingly. "It's my turn," Kagami said playfully. Now it was Konata's turn to go immensely red in the face, even though the lavender-haired girl still had a significant red hue left over from her ordeal. She smiled, giving Konata a kiss. "You're so cute when you blush."

"Kagami…" whispered Konata, smiling up at her girlfriend as she removed the otaku's panties. Kagami gazed at Konata's opening, entranced by it. She explored its design with her fingers, despite being in possession of one herself. Konata shivered slightly as the warm digits contacted her labia. A small blush began to return to Kagami, smiling before she kissed Konata and began to trail them down, each one closer to the entrance causing the otaku's heart to pound faster.

The lavender-haired girl soon found herself in the position her girlfriend had been earlier, head between the legs of her love, licking her lips as she prepared to feast on Konata's juices. She started by delivering a kiss to the labia, earning a pleasured moan. Then she began to lick it, increasing the moans from her blue-haired companion. Slowly, Kagami began to open up Konata with her fingers, probing her tongue deeper as the otaku moans became louder. A pair of small hands planted themselves on Kagami's head as her girlfriend's hips began to thrust towards her. Timing her movements with each thrust, Kagami forced her tongue in deeper, causing the occasional high-pitched cry from Konata.

While she had touched herself before on numerous occasions, the feeling of Kagami's tongue lapping up her nectar within was incomparable to Konata. The determination and devotion that the taller girl put into pleasuring her lover was paying off. It was a physical expression of Kagami's love for Konata, no doubt intensified by the blue-haired girl's earlier actions. Kagami had even gripped Konata's thighs, pulling her vagina towards her as she drove her tongue deeper. Eventually, in a cry of passion and pleasure, Konata climaxed, providing Kagami with a bountiful wave of her juices.

When Kagami finished getting every last drop from her love, the two girls kissed, Kagami sharing her girlfriend's own nectar with her. The two collapsed onto the bed, in a naked embrace. Both knew what had transpired was more than just lust and sexual desire. They had opened their hearts and shown one another the full extent of their love.

"I love you, Kagamin," whispered Konata, giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, Konata," Kagami whispered back, returning the peck.


End file.
